My Life
by Beth-loves
Summary: Kagome has an abusive mother and her father isn't realy the best for her. Kagome trys to get to a hiding place but finds a well and meets someone she would never imangine she would. Sorry I suck at reviews.
1. pre chappter

My Life

My Name is Kagome Higurshi,I have one job and that is working at a day care center. But I also travel back in time 500 years. I have four friends in this eara and one of them I have a crush on and he has a crush on me. Then in the feudal eara I have Five friends and I am in love love with him even though he can be a jerk. There names are Inu Yasha, Mirko, Sango, and Shippou. They are the people I travel with.

We'll know a little bit about me later. I will tell you about the people I travel with. Shippou is a small kitsune that thinks that I am his mother. Then we have Inu Yasha, he is O.K. I guess but he can be a jerk and the word I have to say in order for me to leave his time is "SIT." Sango is almost my best friend out of the two worlds I live in, she has my willpower and the strength of Inu Yasha.

Well I get it you don't want me to continue on about my friends I am guessing that you want to hear about me or my life so here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.

Chapter one: Sota Finally Found Out

"Kagome time for school" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs.

" I'm coming, I'm coming why do I have the school with the year round schedule and Sota gets the summer off"

"I have no clue, But GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW"

"O.k.,o.k. I'm here so whats for breakfast"

"I don't know what IS FOR BREAKFAST because it was your turn to cook"

"Opps"

"Ya Opps" Sota complained" by the way why are we all up at this hour it is only Sunday"

"It is"Kogome and her mom said at the same time.

"Yes it is"

"Well mom sense it is only Sunday would it be ok if I go out with some friends for a few hours"Kagome asked

"NO"

"Why you said I could yesterday"

"I don't remember ever saying that you could go"

"But you said I- never mind I will see you in an hour"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANY PLACE AT THIS TIME"

"Sota leave now" Kagome said in a soft voice.

"But I'm-"

"SOTA LEAVE"

Sota left but the time that he was taking Kagome felt very safe from her mother.The reason she felt safe was because her mother always beat her if somthing went wrong. But the thing that got her is that no one cared that Kagome was covered in bruses.Well I can't say everyone there was a person by the name of Hojo Who was always in Kagome's business and she didn't mind it until he asked her how she got her bruises. Well Sota got upstairs and shut his door then Kagome stood there waiting for her mother to do somthing so Kagome ran up the stairs and into her room and slamed the door and locked the door.

"KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR"her mother yelled

"NEVER"

"KAGOME"

Kagome's door burst open and there stood her mother with a baseball bat and a glass bottle.Kagome was traped and there was no way out of her room other than her window but she wanted to die more than anything but she couldn't leave her brother here alone with her mother.

"In-In-InuYasha"

"What the Fuck was that about"

"I have no clue why I said that"

"Sure you don't"

"I DON'T"

"Whatever you say"

: Inu Yasha's POV:

Who the heck is that calling my name it seems so far from me but it isn't Kikyou that voice is to high pitched to be hers but who is it. Wait it might be the one girls that I saw in that one time that I know I don't belong in but she looks more like Kikyou than anyone else that Ihave seen. I might as well as save her and show her where she can hide unless she can travel through the well to my time.I will figure that out later.

:End POV:

Kagome saw a flash of red behide her mother before she relised that her mother was nocked out but Kagome couldn't move until her mother did then Kagome ran down the stairs and out the door to their well where her parents couldn't find her unless she screemed talked or did somting loud, to loud.

'Why the hell did I say that that was to weird and yet Sota wasn't wearing red today so I know it wasn't him so who could it have been and yet I know Sota saw the whole thing so he probably now belives me on when I tell him what mom does to me I just hate seeing his role model shatter in front of him'

(a/n) I have got to go kill my friend right now so please r&r I am begging you to do at least this to tell the truth this is the firs fan fic I have written so I need advice:on knees begging:


End file.
